


Touch

by Avelera



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/pseuds/Avelera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is a companion piece to "Acorns and Oakenshields" and is meant as a repository for explicit Bagginshield prompt fills which are under 1,000 words. Will include only Thorin/Bilbo, most likely, tags to be added as necessary. </p><p>1 - Their first time was in silence.<br/>2 - Thorin loses a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure I love the title, but we'll roll with it for now! This first ficlet is not in response to a prompt so much as something that seemed... true to me. Also my first attempt at PWP.

Thorin was not loud. He did not shiver. He barely moved when Bilbo finally took him in his mouth, remaining perfectly still save that his eyes fluttered close. Even his breathing did not change.

Their first time was silent, bordering on the sacred. Bilbo did not know what he was doing, or why it happened now. Neither of them did. It was only a step along the path of this quiet understanding between them. They rarely spoke, did not need to when a look spoke all the volumes of their words for them. 

There had been little forewarning, only the privacy of Thorin’s chambers as they met again, spoke again with little speaking, and Thorin rose to open the door for Bilbo, and Bilbo had closed it instead. They did not even kiss, only stood inches apart. Gentler touches seemed all the more perilous, embraces and lips too outspoken, too loud, and all Bilbo really knew was that they both wanted it.

Thorin was so self-contained, his one concession to lean against the wall as Bilbo undid the laces of his britches, looking down with lash-shadowed eyes as his ministrations, and his throat working once and then his mouth was closed, and his eyes and Bilbo worked silently. There were no wanton noises, no force or verbal expressions of their pleasure. It was only that something had unknotted within him, the heat and hardness of Thorin’s body all the confirmation he needed that this was wanted. 

If he thought about it, he would have stopped as all the voices of his upbringing drowned out his own thoughts. If Thorin spoke, then there would have been the return of propriety between them, what should be said versus what either of them… wanted would have been the wrong word. It simply was, it existed naturally without the artifice of all the world and expectations that lay upon their shoulder. It was theirs, and it was private, and for the moment it was silent. 

Bilbo’s one concession to movement was to brace himself, wrapping free arm around Thorin’s thigh and holding himself there, or holding Thorin there. And Thorin’s next concession was fingertips brushed through Bilbo’s curls, fluttering movements that set a pace, set approval, and showed that he was cherished. Bilbo did not sigh, but he paused, and nodded. He understood. 

Even at the end there was no noise. He felt the rush, knew Thorin was close and when he looked up he saw Thorin’s eyes were closed and his lips parted. There was an exhalation, a breath only a little louder than the others, a faint shiver, and stillness returned. Bilbo released him, wiped a hand over his mouth. He did not start to his feet with all that he had done racing through his mind, nor did he remain kneeling. After a thoughtful moment, he stood. Thorin’s eyes were still closed, his mouth again as well, and there was no tension around his brow. A space between them, bridged when he reached out a hand and Bilbo, after a moment, took it. 

Thorin rubbed his thumb against Bilbo’s knuckles and it was enough, it was thanks, and a promise that next time would be different but that too was understood. Next time there would be sound, and movement, as inch by inch they both allowed the iron of their self-control, each so different from the other’s and yet the same, to loosen. 


	2. Yours to Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin loses a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> evil-bones-mccoy prompted: thorin loses a bet and has to serve bilbo his tea completely naked
> 
> A reminder that this is simply a repository for my more NSFW drabbles that are less than 1,000 words. Apologies for any mood whiplash!

Of course he had seen Thorin naked before, but familiarity did not diminish the allure of the sight. Fine, dark hairs covered his chest, the pattern broken only by the pale and pink scars scattered across his torso, and while certainly no hobbit could hope to achieve so muscled a physique as the dwarves, Thorin was not completely without a layer of insulating softness over it, especially around his stomach. Overall a delectable sight, made all the more so by the Bilbo’s second-favorite one: the arrival of tea. Both at the same time was making for a truly superlative evening.

“Is it to your liking?” Thorin said once Bilbo took his first sip. No glaring or snark was another condition of Bilbo’s victory. If their smoke-ring contest was going to win him an evening of Thorin’s servitude and the sight of his bare bottom, then he was going to have it without any nastiness, thank you very much.

“Delightful,” Bilbo said over the rim of his teacup, his eyes raking Thorin’s form in a manner that left little doubt what he truly spoke of. Thorin raised an eyebrow.

“It seems a poor prize for your victory,” Thorin said. “All this for a cup of tea.”

“What else do you have in mind?” Bilbo said archly.

Thorin reached up, gently taking the tea from Bilbo’s hand at placing it on the saucer beside him. He knelt down before the armchair, crossing his arms and leaning with them against Bilbo’s lap, which afforded an excellent view of his backside as he looked up at Bilbo through his lashes. “Only that the conditions stated that I am yours to command for the evening.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As ever, feedback really does make the effort worth while. 
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr (URL: Avelera)


End file.
